Quietly Sleeping
by Eryn Lasgalen
Summary: I’m glad you are here, at the end of all things, Sam. Frodo/Sam. POV. Spoilers! [Completed]
1. In Dreams

In Dreams

Sam is thinking at the lowest point of his journey. Frodo/Sam. POV. Spoilers!

Disclaimer: I own my fingers.

_When the cold of Winter comes_

_Starless night will cover day_

Frodo is dead. Dead. I can't quite wrap my mind around it as I stagger blindly along. My heart pounds.

Dead.

The tears are flooding me, making me a puddle on the floor. He's dead. My master, the Ringbearer… dare I say it.

No, he's dead. I must not think of what could have been.

_In the veiling of the sun_

_We will walk in bitter rain_

I must take the Ring to the end now… alone. I can't do it. I'm nothing without Frodo. Frodo! I…

Can't say it. I mustn't say it. I must concentrate on the Quest, which I must fulfill.

It's too much. Frodo was brave, Frodo was my master. Frodo excelled me in all things.  
He knew everything but one thing.

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name_

I sleep, for a brief troubled time, but I can only think of one thing and it is a name I must not think of. I must go on. I must.  
Oh… Frodo. No, I must stop thinking. Let me lie here and forget. I can forget him if I try.

Watch me try. I am brave. Fr… He often said I was brave. Watch me get through this. Watch me.

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again_

Even if Frodo is dead, I will continue. I will find Gollum and kill him. Kill the creature that killed my master. Ugh... Stinker and Slinker he most certainly was. He misjudged Gollum there. Yes, he did. I wish… I wish he had listened to me. I wish he hadn't misjudged that one time… thought to give that creature pity when he deserved less.

_When the seas and the mountains fall_

_And we come to the end of days_

He deserved death on the end of Sting, and he _shall have it… but wait. Orcs are coming. Their loathsome stink still stands out in this pit of despair. They are coming for Frodo. For my sweet, sweet master. What will they do to him? Mutilate him… eat him? I must go back!_

_In the dark I hear a call_

_Calling me there_

"Sam!"

I run, madly.

"Sam!"  
It's his voice. His voice. He's still alive, he must be. I love him! And when I see him the next time I will tell him. I will tell him that I love him. I will rescue him from that pit of Orcs…

_I will go there_

_And back again_

And there's still hope in the darkness. We will come back home.

-End-

This is the first of a series of Lord of the Rings songs I shall do from the Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack. They belong to their respective owners.

**In Dreams – Words and Music by Fran Walsh and ****Howard****Shore****.**** Performed by Edward Ross.**


	2. Lament for Gandalf

Lament for Gandalf

Frodo is thinking in Lothlorien. Frodo/Sam. POV. Spoilers!

Disclaimer: I own my fingers.

_A Olorin i yaresse_

_Olorin__, who once was_

I wish the Ring had not come to me. I wish none of this had happened.

So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide.

I curl up, somewhere far out of the way, my tears soaking my face. I can't believe I feel grief in such a beautiful place, such a soul reviving, _living_ place. But, I still cry.

Poor Bilbo. This will kill him. Gandalf, his oldest friend. My friend, the one I relied on all the way through my childhood. He would save me no matter what happened.

_Mentaner__ i Numeherui_

_Sent by the Lord of the West_

But he's not there anymore, so like all children who have had their dreams broken, they mourn quietly for something that could have been that never was.  
I know everyone else mourns, but not in the same way. Legolas and Aragorn mourn because he was their friend, a hand in trouble. Boromir – he mourns for him as a figure of legend, Merry, Gimli and Pippin, I think, feel the same way.

As for Sam… He is grieving for a father-figure, someone to be feared and looked up to. Out of all who I know, Sam's reaction comes nearest to what I feel.

_Tirien__ i Romenori_

_To guard the lands of the East_

He never had such dependence on Gandalf though. He never really knew how great Gandalf was, how selfless, how his eyes would light up at a joke and darken in anger.

He was someone, not to be feared, but to be thanked in your heart, though you would never say it in words. Having Gandalf taken from my heart is like removing a stick from a cripple, or removing sight from a dumb and deaf child.

It's so cruel.

_Maiaron__ i Oiosaila_

_Wisest of all Maiar_

I don't think even Bilbo guessed at how great Gandalf really was. I think he was a Maiar. How could anyone be so wise, so – so there? He helped me more than Sam did, knew… more than anyone else what I felt.

Sam strives for this every day, I know. I love him, and I know he loves me. He's like that, pretending to be so secretive and his emotions flashing out to the world as he does so. I love you Sam. But, wait before you tell me. Wait until this is all over – and if there is no hope, tell me on the slopes of Mount Doom, even in front of all the Fellowship.

_Nabab__ elye etevanne,_

_What drove you to leave_

Or… let us die together, without saying a word, standing alone, together in love and fate.

I would give so much to be able to say, "goodbye," to Gandalf. To say, "I won't fail you. I won't fail you in this."

I whisper them to myself, over and over. But it is heartless. Gandalf's grave is unmarked, in a place no one would dare to return to.

No one would want to.

When I get back, I will dedicate the Party Tree to you, Gandalf? Remember that tree?

_Norie__ i melanelye_

_That which you loved?_

You loved the Shire, you delighted in knowing us.

I shake myself. I'm talking to nothing, I'm going mad. Mad Baggins' Mad Heir. Hm. There might be something in that. But, there won't be a happy ending. Not for me.

I only pray there will be one for Sam.

_Mithrandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren_

_Mithrandir, Mithrandir, O Pilgrim Grey_

It's growing late. Legolas and Aragorn are walking… just a few feet away. They're laughing and talking. I must get back to the hobbits before they notice I'm gone.

They'd panic. The Ringbearer, missing!  
So, I slip back. Merry and Pippin and Sam are sleeping, Boromir just outside their little circle, but he is unconscious and does not hear me approach.

_u-renithach__ i amar galen_

_No more will you wander the green fields of this earth._

I kiss Sam's forehead, and his eyelids flutter, but he does not wake, and as I lie down beside him, on the platform high above the trees, I imagine Gandalf walking in these cool forests, with the white light around him and the leaves rustling.

I can hear him laugh, a rusty noise, and yet, though it seems as unlike Lothlorien as possible, the leaves sound in rhythm to his mirth.

_I reniad lin ne more, nuithannen,_

_Your journey has ended in darkness_

I choke back the tears, I don't want to disturb the hobbits. I don't want to frighten them, by hearing my hopelessness in the air. This is a place of hope, not of despair.

_In gwidh ristennin i fae narchannen_

_The bonds cut, the spirit broken._

Sauron… Sauron must be laughing right now. I feel him sensing my pain. Always in my thoughts, and I'm always in his. I can feel his anger, always, his burning anger and I cry and I cry and I cry.

_I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen_

_The Flame of Anor has left this World_

Gandalf has left forever, there's no use debating it now. I must use the time given me, even if it means my own death. But not Sam's. Arda can be swallowed by Sauron for all I care if Sam is lost to me.

_Caled__ veleg, ethuiannen._

_A great light, gone out.___

I look up, and the sky is darkened as if storm clouds are passing over. And, I see Lady Galadriel walking by, as silent as wind upon water.

-End-

This is the second of a series of Lord of the Rings songs I shall do from the Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack. They belong to their respective owners.

**Lament for Gandalf – Words and Music by Philippa Boyens and ****Howard****Shore****.**** Performed by Elizabeth Fraser.**


	3. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

Frodo thinks about the prophecy that changed his life, just a few steps away from Mount Doom. Frodo/Sam. POV. Spoilers!

Disclaimer: I own my fingers.

_The Seer Speaks…_

I have never, never mistrusted Gandalf and I know he has never lied to me. But when he has gone I can't ask him whether me and Sam with live through this, live to remember this.

_Yenillor__ morne_

_Out of the Black Years_

So I can't think of them as the past times, the dark times, the depressed times, when hope was a lie and darkness a state of mind.

"Frodo."

"Yes, Sam?" I stand up and he looks at me, his brown eyes shining with more words than he could ever think of.

_Tulinte__ I quettar_

_Come the words_

"I was wondering." He stopped, as if it were a sentence. "Well. If we were ever going to get out alive."

I look up at him. I have never seen Sam as depressed as this before.

"I can't comfort you." I say, softly.

_Tercano__ nuruva_

_The Herald of Death_

I see death in his eyes then, hopeless and I know it shines out in mine. I take his hand and he gives it a weak pressure.

"Never feel you can't say anything," I whisper. "But…"

_Hlasta__! Qyetes_

_Listen – it speaks to_

Sam listens, but then feels the need to cut in, "But, we're going to die."

"No." We will never die, except… I do not say my thoughts aloud, but Sam knows. Sam always knows.

_Hfirimain__:__  
those who were not born to die._

"We weren't born to die just now." He whispers it. "I'll always be there." He pauses, then laughs abruptly. "Do you know how many times I've said that?"

I nod and we laugh and talk as if the shadow, the Ringspell has left our lives forever.

_The Ringspell…_

I know it will come back.

-End-

This is the third of a series of Lord of the Rings songs I shall do from the Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack. They belong to their respective owners.

**The Prophecy – Words and Music by Philippa Boyens and ****Howard****Shore****.**** Translation by David Salo.**


	4. Aniron

Aniron

Sam thinks about love. Frodo/Sam. POV. Spoilers!

Disclaimer: I own my fingers.

_O mor henion I dhu_

_From darkness I understand the night:_

I walk with the glowing sun behind me and descending into sweet cool night. Frodo is on ahead, walking with Gandalf and Aragorn sits, as he has sat for so long, thinking on Arwen.

I have seldom seen her, a whisper of hair and scented smoke, and the rumours that she walks in the likeness of Luthien.

_Ely siriar el sila_

_Dreams flow, a star shines_

Aragorn must love her. It would be impossible for anyone not to. Except for me. I see her like… distant. I could never love an elf. Never. They are beautiful creatures, stars of Middle-earth, but…

_Ai! Aniron Undomiel!  
Ah! I desire Evenstar._

I have my own star to guide me. A true, loving star, covered in ice as he does something he should never have had to do. He took up a task he should never have heard of, except in legends.

That is why I love him.

_Tiro__! El eriae mor._

_Look! A star rises out of the darkness_

Yet my star has fallen into darkness. It is being consumed by his own powerlessness, by the Ring that's bound around his neck as if forced upon him. You would never guess he took it of his own free will. Never.

_I lir en el luitha uren.___

_The song of the star enchants my heart_

He's still Frodo though, still my master. Whatever he faces, Sam won't be far away. He'll come back to Frodo. He'll… he'll die with Frodo.

_Ai! Aniron…_

_Ah! I desire…_

-End-

This is the fourth of a series of Lord of the Rings songs I shall do from the Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack. They belong to their respective owners.

**Aniron**** – Words and Music by Enya and Roma Ryan.**


	5. May It Be

May it Be

I'm glad you are here, at the end of all things, Sam. Frodo/Sam. POV. Spoilers!

Disclaimer: I own my fingers.

_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

Mordor's smog covers the stars. You can't see no light, no stars. It's killing my star, the one that I hold in my arms as the biting heat of the morning turns to bitter chill now that night had shrouded the world.

"Wonder what it will be like in Lorien, Mister Frodo."

My master looks up, his eyes heavy. "They will be watching and hoping for us, Sam."

He smiled weakly. "Sam… I want to see the end of this Ring, so much… it's plagued my existence and only…" he drew in one ecstatic breath, "if I could see it fall… though it will take a bit of me will it when it goes, I fear." 

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

I hold him again, "No," I whisper. "Never. You'll come back and you'll be fine, Frodo."

He smiled weakly and lifted the Ring from the chain on his neck. "See… it is fine, unblemished… such a thing of evil to call untold suffering upon this earth and not… to repent."

"You can't ask that of an object."

"Oh, Sam. It has a soul. It shares it with it's master."

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh! How you are from home_

Despair painted with tints of hope, so far from the Shire, so hopeless even in hope. I clutched Frodo tight, tight. "I love you, mister Frodo and I promise I'll stay with you." I whispered.

_Mornie__ utulie_

_Darkness has come_

His voice hitched and a little amused Frodo whispered back, "I do too, Sam. You shouldn't be afraid, though darkness has come."

"Yes." I whisper and touch his lips with my own, oh so gently. "We're going to die, Frodo."

"I know." He sighs. "I may have to throw myself into Mount Doom, maybe I won't let the Ring go."

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornie__ alantie_

"I'll stay with you." I whisper back. "I love you, Frodo, more than Rosie, more than anyone I ever knew."

He smiled. "I know."

He's laughing at me, but he knows what I mean and I know he cares, at last. I love him, and he loves me, it's how it's meant to be. We're one in some way.

_Darkness has fallen_

_A promise lives within you now._

_A promise lives within you now._

Frodo stands, and says, cheerfully, "Let's go, Sam."

I stand and follow. I'm not afraid of death as long as I have Frodo by me.

-End-

This is the last of a series of Lord of the Rings songs I shall do from the Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack. They belong to their respective owners.

**May it Be – Words and Music by Enya and Roma Ryan.**


End file.
